Wilson
Wilson is the impossibly stupid camera operator on Down to Film. He is portrayed as an idiotic and lazy, albeit kindhearted, slacker. His fate is ultimately unknown, as in S16E08, it is implied that Henry may have murdered him offscreen. Personality Wilson is inhumanly stupid. He is stupid to a degree that should not be feasible. He struggles to understand even the most basic concepts (except for taxes and methamphetamines, which he claims to understand completely). He's also lazy, constantly falling asleep on set or showing up to work late, which enrages Henry to no end. Despite all his shortcomings, Wilson is an overall sweet person, if slightly naive and childish. He manages to maintain a near constant attitude of friendly optimism. However, he is shown to be capable of a small amount of malisciousnes, as he delights in being given a servant in the form of Josh. History Wilson first appears in S16E01, "They Came From Beyond the Stars," where he shows up late to set, a tradition that continues throughout the rest of the season. He is also the crew member tasked with writing down the episode ideas that the rest of the crew come up with. However, it's later revealed that instead of writing down the ideas, he was simply doodling. Josh insists on keeping Wilson on the crew, although he can't seem to give a good reason as to why they should. We find out later that he wants to keep Wilson on because Wilson's laziness gives him an opportunity to act as camera operator himself, a job he enjoys far more than producing. In S16E02, "Culture Shock," Wilson goes with Jordan to put together a focus group. He comes back with Jedediah and his cult, claiming that he found them in an office supply store "buying binders in bulk," and figured they'd work. In S16E03, "T.A.C.O.", Wilson falls asleep on set, driving Henry to nearly murder him with a boom pole out of rage. He later goes with the rest of the crew to watch Austin's performance. In S16E04, "OT Phone Home," Wilson is initially selected to be the crew member that goes through Maryn's portal. Although initially concerned about going through the potentially unstable portal, Wilson is sufficiently reassured by Maryn, and egged on by the possibility of there being dinosaurs on the other side. However, before he goes through, Amaya reveals that her and Wilson have been dating for several weeks, and refuses to let him go through the portal, much to Henry's frustration. In S16E05, "Gone OT Gone," Wilson has been promoted to lead actor on the show, a fact that Henry isn't exactly excited about. Towards the beginning of the episode, Sydney demotes Josh to Wilson's PA. Wilson almost immediately abuses his power over Josh, forcing him to go halfway across town to purchase a crunch candy bar. During this episode, it is also revealed that Wilson and Amaya's relationship has hit a rough patch, and their passive-aggressive attitudes towards each other make filming the episode (a romantic drama) nearly impossible. Austin attempts to heal their relationship but instead manages to make things worse, prompting Wilson and Amaya to break up. However, at the end of the episode, Henry and Evan rewrite the episode to be about a divorcing couple, and the two make peace with each other. At the beginning of S16E06, "The Thang," Wilson is left behind on location at a park. For the rest of the episode, he is replaced by a shapeshifting entity, only reappearing at the end, following the creature's demise. In S16E07, "The Multiverse v. Maryn McGuire," Sydney tasks Wilson and Evan with disposing of the shapeshifter's body. Wilson almost immediately personifies the corpse, affectionately nicknaming it "Henry Jr," despite the fact that it never takes the form of Henry. After several failed attempts to dispose of the body, Sydney sends the two to a nondescript warehouse, where unseen processes dispose of the body in a manner that seems to deeply disturb Wilson and Evan. The two agree to never speak of what they saw in the warehouse. In S16E08, "The Telethon," Wilson, Sydney, and Evan call the real-universe station in the midst of the Unbuckling. Maryn tries to warn them about what's happening, but Wilson is more interested as to whether or not there are dinosaurs in the real universe. Sydney and Evan are deleted, leaving a frightened Wilson behind. Maryn, desperate, says that she'll come to save him. However, Wilson, seemingly understanding and accepting his impending demise, tells her that "it's okay" and asks her to say hi to a pterodactyl for him, before he's promptly erased from existence. A Wilson appears at the end of the episode with the rest of the crew. However, his behavior implies that he may not be the original Wilson, but rather Real Wilson, with Henry having murdered the original Wilson as he promised he would earlier in the episode. This would make Wilson the only member of the crew who didn't survive The Unbuckling. Relationships * '''Amaya: '''Wilson dated Amaya for a short amount of time. Their relationship began when Wilson invited her over to play Smash Brothers, a gesture which serves as a profession of love in Amaya's home universe. Wilson ends up being an inadequate boyfriend for Amaya's tastes, mostly due to his low-effort attitude towards their relationship and subpar personal hygiene. Although they initially go through a rough patch, they eventually make peace with one another. * '''Henry: '''Despite the director's abusive behavior towards him, Wilson doesn't seem to hate or even dislike Henry, going so far as to affectionately name Artie's corpse after him. This is due to his childish naivete and trusting nature, which likely made it very easy for Henry to kill him at the end of episode 8. = Category:Characters Category:DTF Characters